Pocketful of Rainbows
by precious-passenger
Summary: The Warblers perform for a nursing home. Set in Season two. One-Shot. Complete.


Pocketful of Rainbows

Summary: The Warblers perform for a nursing home. Set in Season two. One-Shot. Complete.

A/N: Hey, as you can see I have written another story. I have a few more ideas for one-shots. I'm feeling inspired today. So, hopefully some more updates from me in the following 24 hours. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kurt got a text from Wes as he was heading to his first class. "Kurt Warbler, you're required to participate in an emergency Warbler meeting which is taking place during lunch break. Please be on time."

Kurt typed up his promise to be there and wondered how different Warbler meetings were from New Direction's. The text was polite and Wes would spend an entire hour composing and personalizing each text for the corresponding member, a total contrast from Rachel's casual "glee meeting after school" texts.

It turned out to be one of the nursing homes nearby had asked the Warblers to perform in the weekend. So that meant staying extra hours after school, to Kurt's dismay. They brainstormed ideas for songs they were going to sing, or more often than not the council shooting down Blaine's ideas, rationalizing that not many of the people they were going to sing to had heard of P!nk or Katy Perry. The council agreed on a medley of Elvis Presley and Frank Sinatra, which included Kurt's personal favorite, "Should I (Reveal)".

But it didn't soothe his annoyance when he had to wake up early and follow the familiar path to Dalton. He would've been less annoyed, he decided, if the council had decided to give him a solo, which they hadn't or if it hadn't been freezing outside or he hadn't met the sight of a sleepy, yawning yet surprisingly awake Finn in his pajamas.

They took an hour to warm up their voices, sipping warm tea and run through some challenging parts of songs.

"Let's hope none of them keeps a cat," he muttered to himself and mouthed a "tell you later" at some of the Warblers questioning glancing.

The room they were performing was warm and cozy, a few armchairs forming a semi-circle around the tiny make-shift stage. Kurt's eyes scanned around the crowd and he was happy to realize they were genuinely interested and there was no cat to throw. The Warblers started with "Fly Me to the Moon", which was met with many cheers and off-key humming along from the audience.

Kurt began to notice a large, familiar group of people standing at the end of the room. The New Directions are here, Kurt realized with a jolt of surprise. Up from the stage he could see Brittany and Rachel waving. Santana and Noah seemed to be in a deep conversation throwing suspicious glances around the room.

Kurt had to be extra careful not to break character or wave back. Wes would kill him, or throw him out. So he avoided eye contact by all costs, but he couldn't wipe the huge grin from his face.

The performance ended and those of the audience who could, stood up to applaud. As soon as he got off the stage, he was circled by the New Directions, each trying to speak, their voices getting louder, none making sense.

Puck's "They should've given you a solo, man!", Brittany's confused "So, which of those voices were yours? Or do you share your voice with the other boys now?", Mercedes' proud "You sounded so good, boy", Sam's "We should totally make you sing "Happy Birthday" to us all the time" and Finn's "Why didn't you wave back, dude?" made him giddy, but he broke down crying and hugged everyone from his old glee club when they handed him a bouquet of flowers.

"You came all the way to watch me perform?" he took in their tired faces, Finn was still trying to hide some of his yawns, "you woke up early because of me?"

"I saw you back there, arguing with Santana," he choked turning to Puck, "I thought you hated the songs."

"That's ridiculous, Hummel. It's no big deal. Don't flatter yourself," but when Kurt hugged him tight his tone softened, "we missed you."

"Kurt," Blaine approached the group, nodding to several of members in greeting, "the bus is leaving now."

They planned to meet up in the afternoon and somehow, in the ride back to Dalton, the Warblers singing along different verses of the songs, Kurt felt happier, his pockets full of home-made cookies from the adorable old folks and well, rainbows.

_Mister Heartache  
I've found a way to make him leave  
Got a pocketful of rainbows  
Got a star up in my sleeve_

* * *

A/N: This happened to me yesterday. A group of my friends surprised me yesterday with coming to watch me perform in my choir. Some of the responses from the ND were inspired by them. I just woke up today and knew I had to write this.

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
